Yamcha Versus Frieza
Yamcha Versus Frieza is part of Scorpionic's Battle Series. It features Yamcha as he is during the Androids Saga against Frieza during Dragon Ball Z's Frieza Saga. Yamcha Versus Frieza Yamcha, having trained for three years, used the Pendelum Room on Kami’s Lookout to see the results of his training. He appeared on Namek in front of Frieza. “Well, well, well. What a surprise. You’re not one of my soldiers are you?” Frieza said. “No, I’m here to take you down!” Yamcha said. Frieza, who was in his first form and sitting in his hoverchair, chuckled. “I think not.” Frieza said. He fired a death beam which Yamcha managed to duck. Several other death beams followed which Yamcha dodged. Seeming annoyed, Frieza got out of his chair and flicked it away. Frieza stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles. Yamcha lunged at Frieza with his Wolf Fang Fist Attack while Frieza seemed to be off guard. The attack managed to knock off Frieza’s scouter but did little else. “Is that all you’ve got? I detected your power level and it was higher than that of Ginyu’s. How disappointing.” Yamcha was kicked in the face by Frieza, who wrapped his tail around his neck after he stumbled backwards. His tail began to wrap tighter around Yamcha’s neck. Yamcha gasped for air, coughing and choking. Frieza lifted him into the air. “So you’re just another weakling?” Yamcha bit Frieza’s tail, causing him some pain. As soon as he dropped Yamcha onto the ground, Yamcha immediately got back up, panting. When Frieza punched Yamcha, he then noticed that he had punched an illusion. Yamcha used the After-Image technique. The real Yamcha was on a cliff above, which was behind Frieza. In a stance, he prepared his Spirit Ball attack. But this time he chose to use his Super Spirit Ball technique. The Super Spirit Ball was deflected with a kiai by Frieza, however, and pulverized the cliff Yamcha had stood on. When the blast was redirected back at him, Yamcha jumped to another cliff. “KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!!!!!” Frieza took the Kamehameha Wave head on. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, he was standing in a crater. However, there was not a scratch on him. Frieza began laughing as he rapidly fired death beams at Yamcha. Standing no chance, all Yamcha was able to do was dodge and evade. He ducked and then stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding two death beams. He felt himself beginning to tire. He didn’t know how long he would keep up with it. Yamcha began to power up, flaring a white aura. His muscle mass slightly increased, with veins bulging in his arms and on his forehead. He became slightly stronger this way but that was really all he could do. Stupidly, he charged Frieza. As Frieza avoided all of his aggressive rapid punches and kicks, he was sweating and panting. “What’s wrong? Out of breath?” Frieza said, mocking Yamcha. “My turn.” Frieza rapidly punched and kicked Yamcha, greatly damaging him. The impact sent him miles away but Frieza quickly appeared behind him, catching him by the shirt. Yamcha now had a black eye, a bloody lip, and appeared bruised all over. Greatly wounded and now nowhere his full power, Yamcha was tossed into the air by Frieza like a rag doll. As Yamcha attempted to flee and fly away, he was death beamed through the heart by Frieza. His lifeless body fell down to make a crater. His corpse was in the same position it had been when a Saibaman had self destructed against him. After being defeated by Frieza, Yamcha awoke back on the Lookout in the Pendelum Room. Category:Scorpionic Category:Battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Scorpionic's Battle Series